


One Job

by planetsseven



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Sadge, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, but it’s not an important part, tommy is against tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsseven/pseuds/planetsseven
Summary: “You had one job, you couldn’t do one thing for me, you couldn't do one! Just one thing, and it was for your own good. So if you know what, if the roles were reversed, as you said, yeah! Yeah, you probably wouldn't exile me, because I would have actually listened to you and done what you said! And MAYBE have a couple ounces of respect.”
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	One Job

“You had one job, you couldn’t do one thing for me, you couldn't do one! Just one thing, and it was for your own good. So if you know what, if the roles were reversed, as you said, yeah! Yeah, you probably wouldn't exile me, because I would have actually listened to you and done what you said! And MAYBE have a couple ounces of respect.” I hissed, a hint of envy in my voice that Tommy could go around and do anything he wanted without further question. “You’ve messed this up for no-one but yourself!”, I added, watching Tommy’s face try to come up with some sort of come back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, stepping back.

“Selfish.”, opening my eyes I saw multiple gapping mouths, staring at me with wide eyes.  
“I can’t believe you Tommy. I’ve followed you and done what you’ve asked me to do. And when I tell you to do ONE thing, you refuse to listen?”, I paused, shaking my head with disappointment. “I’ve fought and died for you, and this is how I’m repaid? With nothing? Absolutely nothing Tommy. Are you serious?”, I could feel my voice starting to hoarse from the shouting. 

“Why can’t you just put your discs aside one more time, please. I just-“

“No.”, My eyes widened at the interruption.

“But but Tommy I-“, My eyes started to swell with tears. 

“I’m not doing that. The thing he wants, are the one thing I care about.”, I watched him as he glanced at Ranboo, who was watching on the sidelines with his arms crossed. “Well,”

“Mm.. the one thing you care about, huh.”, I shook my head and laughed, resting my forehead in the palm of my hand. “The one fucking thing you care about.” I wanted to cry and just let the tears fall, but I forced them in.

“Tubbo that’s not what I-“

“I get it Tommy.”, I couldn’t bare to look at him. My breathing started to quicken as I backed away, vision becoming blurred with tears. 

“It’s funny y’know.”, I squinted to get a better look at the blur of color on his shirt.

“I have almost no one. But you, you have Techno, Philza, even Ghostbur! But guess who I have? No one. I don’t have a family. I had a brother but I don’t know where the fuck he’s gone to.”, I didn’t notice Dream’s head perk up at that comment.

“I have no one to go to.”, My voiced lowered into a whisper as I felt the built up tears start to fall. I looked down at the ground like a pathetic puppy.  
“And now it’s looking like I lost my best friend.”, I sniffed, rubbing my red eyes with my hands. 

“Tubbo, I think we should go...”, Fundy said in a quiet voice, his face still clear from shock. 

“Yeah, fine.”, I nodded slightly. “I’ll catch up.”, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Fundy nodded and walking off with Big Q. Ranboo disappeared for a moment, appearing next to a wide-eyed Tommy. 

“He’s not selfish. I was apart of the robbery as well, and nothing was meant to be set on fire. It was just supposed to be a harmless prank. He defended me in court and took all of the blame. Tommy isn’t selfish.” I could hear Ranboo almost spit the words at me. They felt like poison, making me want to break down right on the spot.  
I watched as they left. I glanced above me where Dream sat on the obsidian wall.

“What do you want.”, I glared. He merely shrugged. I couldn’t tell his expression because of the white, porcelain mask he’d always wear. I assumed it was just some sort of blank stare. I watched him throw an enderpearl, leaving me left alone.

I couldn’t deny I felt scared. No definitely not. 

My legs started to go automatic as I walked down the path, towards the bench.  
Thinking about it made shivers go down my spine. I spoke to Tommy all the time there. We used to listen to his discs on the jukebox while we laughed and joke, tell about our day and other things as we’d watch the sun set.  
I thought maybe I would be able to clear my thoughts if I got to reminisce there.

My thoughts got interrupted when I saw Ranboo and Tommy at the bench. I almost stumbled on my own feet. Seeing them together hurt. It really did. I missed Tommy, the old Tommy. The Tommy where we were able to do anything together without a care in the world. I swallowed, My eyes becoming filled with tears yet again. 

“Hey Ranboo.”, I overheard.

“Yessim?”

“Thank you, for sticking up for me. No one else did that.”

“Yeah! No problem man.”, I saw him grin, holding out his hand for a high-five.

I stared at them with my jaw dropped.

“It’s just you and me against the world big man...”, I strained in a quiet voice. I couldn’t stand watching them anymore, memories were flooding to his head, slowly cracking him.

**Author's Note:**

> hhmmm yes sad.  
> anyways this is a pretty old fic that i made in december on my notes app but now that i have an ao3 acc i might as well post em!  
> also my fics will probably be longer in the future:)  
> twt : planetsseven


End file.
